


Euphoric Climax

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: 18, uneducated in the art of making love, virgin, Genji Shimada sets out to the most successful and notorious brothel in Hanamura to learn from the woman who practically mastered the art, Madam [ Surname ]





	Euphoric Climax

Genji Shimada was a man, a young and sadly foolish man, a man of legal age who could know drink alcohol and have sex- If he had a woman to get with him you see. For due to his family's status, there was no shortage of women, expensive silk kimono's and hair decorated as if the finest ornament. Full of laughter and illusion, honourable women. It gave Genji a rush thinking about them, flirting with them- Unfortunately for Genji, he a foe far greater than his flirting abilities or shitty green hair to stop him from getting laid..

 

 

Hanzo Shimada, the fucking...... Nosey fuck, he wouldn't keep his nose out, and everyone woman Genji seemed to flirt with, Hanzo seemed to find out and warn them off, Genji was a man like any other, but he tended to go off the rails sometimes. Not paying attention in his studies, slacking in physical practice. The addition of women certainly would not help his cause, Hanzo was doing this for the greater of Genji's future. 

 

Genji was rather tilted with his older brother, to be frankly honest.

 

So where did he go to fix his problems? Why, the same place many men went to conceal their loneliness and utter desperateness: a brothel, where whores and ladies stayed through the night to accompany men for whatever their needs, whether it be sex (the common use) or sometimes there was an odd fellow who went there to buy the woman's time to talk, like an expensive therapist with nicer tits.

  The brother in question wasn't very discreet by any means, the name itself was 'Euphoria Climax' - you get the idea of what happens in there. A nightclub, a gentleman club; call it what you will the fact remains it was a whore house, and every whorehouse is ran by a pimp or madam. Miss [ Surname ], the current madam of the affair, she treated her ladies right and kept the place zen, no conflict would occur or there would never be a disturbance. Of course her identity was kept secret, the general public would have quite a fright.

 

Unsurprisingly, Friday night was the busiest night of the working week, work finished for the week, a man would like to go and unwind with a simple 10 minute blowjob or long drawn out hours of... Euphoric Climax, no matter; the brothel was open to those with money and ID of age. Genji Shimada had both and boy, he planned to go there- albeit nervous, his first fuck with some common whore, a stranger who's name was a made up lie. Lies, the illusion of love and comfort for however much you could buy; thankfully, Genji Shimada had his parents money, and boy. Did they have money. 

 

Laughable, truly quite laughable. One of the girls had warmed [ Name ] of the guest who just walked in, fresh and young as most lads are who can't find a date but want to feel like men- it wasn't even odd. What was odd was the person, a Shimada no less, waiting at the counter of the waiting room of sorts to be served.[ Name ] lit her pipe, the flame extinguished quickly with a quick flick of her wrist, she would see to the Shimada boy, as head of the brothel of course.

Genji looked quite hopeful, giddy as sorts as Miss [ Surname ] approached the counter, hips swaying and her pipe leaving the trailing smoke, a trail to follow. Unfortunately, [ Name ] wasn't here for any pleasantries, to the disappointment of Genji. "Take your parents money and leave, Mr Shimada," a respectable family and clan, it would not be right to serve a Shimada here, money or no. Quite frankly, Genji looked insulted- not a hello. 

 "Wait what?- No- Miss [Ssurname ], it's good money, I'm a customer like anyone else." The boy seemed trifled, he was of age of course, his birthday was a month ago or so the word goes. "I have ID and my money, you can't just- not serve me." 

 

[ Surname ] was a busy woman, arguing with a child was far more effort than it was worth. "Mr Shimada, your clan's name and respectability is worth more than a night at the whorehouse. I advise you to leave." Incense and cheap perfume was heavy, it would become almost suffocating the further into the brother one stepped; a mirage, the illusion of love and selling for a price. A hefty price. 

 

Genji, however, was insistent, as a young lad would be. "I have good money to pay your women!- I'll pay double- No triple... Please, Miss [ surname ]." Desperate for love. The coy eye of Madam [ Surname ], a smirk played upon her mouth as the pipe was held between her fingers instead of her rouge lips. A bow of the head, respect for the honourable Shimada. "Very well then Mr Shimada, follow me to the parlour." It was safe to say, Genji Shimada had just been swindled. 

Turning away from the counter before any other entity would see her facade, and it would be a big problem, women were often scorned for taking up the job of the man, showing the society still as patriarchal as ever, but Madam [ Surname ] was such a sweetheart to her ladies that they would conceal her identity by any means possible, because if god forbid the public had found out it was a woman who ran one of the most successful club in Hanamura she'd face exile or her ladies would be heavily berated by. The madam sauntered over slowly to the back of the brothel, her red kimono that had one of the nicest dragon pattern  trailing behind her. It was one of the finest kimonos Genji had ever seen. She was a true artistic beauty. She wore her hair up finely, like a geisha, her shoulder and neck showing, the kimono sagging against her arms and her collarbone protruded and her geta made her an inch or two taller than Genji, ( but it didn't help, Genji had a few mishaps that lead him to almost her his ass kicked. He almost walked onto her kimono about 3 times before the long walk was over). Madam [ Surname ] was a true sight to behold, and she was such a delicate looking woman, that made Genji curious as to why she has not married and settled down yet.

"So.. Mr. Shimada, what do you need? Therapy is not free." Ah, so this was the woman certain people of importance came to drown their sorrows with. "There is a contract, confidentiality, if you will. " Genji, being a young man of impatience, shook his head frantically and it wasn't as often Euphoria Climax got runts of the litter, but he was a special case and Madam [ Surname ] chuckled lowly at his ridiculous and childish stunt. "I...I just-" Embarrassing, his face was riddled with anxiety, and to stop his rambling Madam [ Surname ] took his hand in her dainty fingers and led him quietly further. After the final destination was reached Madam sat Genji down and sat in front of him, her pipe still filling the room with the mysterious feel, and they stayed silent, and if you heard well enough, the girls in the very front were having fun with their customers.

"I do not exactly operate in assassinations anymore, Mr. Shimada..." Madam grinned lazily at Genji, who had a shocked expression, his face confused, but her reassuring grin stopped him, maybe. "Anyways. What do you want to discuss?" How could he, an 18 year old grown man, doesn't know how to flirt properly and pleasure himself, let alone another being, ask that he needs sex lessons so bluntly? He was finally getting out of the awkward stage of his life. He was handsome, maybe a little more handsome than his older brother, but that was no assurance that he could do good in bed, and he needed to get help. Asap.

"I need ..help..with my...bedroom game.." See? It wasn't so hard. The way he had said it was so... Frightened, like a little child talking to his dad about something sacred and the dad would blow up at him for it. Genji squirmed, feeling terse at the attention he was getting.. Even if it was only one person.. he was still intimidated..

"Bedroom game....What an odd way to put it.." Madam [ Surname ] chuckled lightly before tilting her head slightly, then curving the corners of her lip upward, "You need help how to woo women..how to please a lady? Perhaps a male as well?"

All Genji did was nod, his silence had given Madam [ Surname ] the answer she needed. As she took  a hit from her pipe, her smile was intoxicating Genji by the second, and boy was he ready to be taught by the divine goddess herself, but he was to be patient and as calm as possible.

"If you wish to start soon then... tomorrow, the basics..Tonight... I have another client meeting with me tonight, and you must prepare yourself. Up.." Motioning him to stand before her as she stood up herself, readying to go back out in the open, Miss [ Surname ] makes sure that Genji was in front of her so that he would not step on her kimono and make a fool out of either of them.

Genji stands in front of Miss [ Surname ], his back towards her, then he turns to face her, as the courtesans ready to release him out, he clears his throat, so that Miss [ Surname ] gave 100% of her attention to Genji.

"We will see each other soon?" 

"I did say tomorrow did I not? Are you that prepared and excited? I can tell........ Unbefitting.. but, cute... Goodbye for now Mr. Shimada."

Genji makes way into the silky curtains as he disappears into the darkness.

Madam [ Surname ] smiles to herself before making her way back to her room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating any of my other fics i'll get to it eventually, but i hope you enjoyed this one. my friend Finley and I wrote this a while back and are now just publishing the first chapter. If you got confused with the Surname thing i'm so sorry the Reader is indeed Miss/Madam [ Surname ] and we did occasionally write [ Name ] we'll try to make it less confusing in the future it if continues to bug you all. Like said, Enjoy! &<3 I love you all, mwah xoxo


End file.
